No Time
by syaoranlover5000
Summary: Was there someone before Ally...Someone who was Austins partner in crime...and she was replaced with ally... go to my profile for the sequel!
1. Chapter 1:No time

Heyy Syaoranlover5000 here, this is my first austin and ally one-shot I hope you guys like it.

News Brodcaster: Internet sensation pop-star Austin Moon preformed at the Super Bowl during halftime singing hits like " Not a love...

I turned off the T.V., I couldn't bare listen to hearing about his stupid singing and music career or to mention about his beloved partner, Ally Dawson. It used to not always be Austin and Ally. Me and Austin used to be best friends since Pre-K. Until he got obsessed with his music career and becoming a pop star.  
I still go back when it used to be us...only us...

*FLASHBACK*

" Hey Austin!" I yelled from my balcony. He looked up and smile "Hey Sara, I was just wandering around the neighborhood and I was wondering if you would like to walk with me." I nodded and ran down stairs and told my mom i was going to walk around with Austin.

We started to walk, our street is a dead-end so you just keep going around in circles. " Sooo, What's up?" He asked me. I shrugged " Nothin' much..." I replied, "..Just going to start soccer practice...so now after school you can come watch me practice and come to all my games and cheer me on."

*End of Flashback*

Those times were great, until he really got into music.

*FLASHBACK*

" Sara, you gotta check this out!" Austin called me over. His dad got him a guitar. It was an electic one it was black with a spray pained red and orange front, it looked cool. Soon he got so consumed with his work he had no time for me...

" I'm sorry sara, but I'm buzy practicing for my singing career." Austin said sadly " I just really want to make this happen." " It's fine, I know how important this is to you." I said calmly... even though it wasn't fine.

*End of Flashback*

Then he moved...

*flashback*

" Don't worry I'll call and try to visit." Austin said. He died my tears. I looked in his brown eyes. " Promise..." I said... He replied. " I.. promise."

*End of flashback*

He lied...He broke his promise...he called once that was it...I thought he wasn't like that. If i ever see him again i swear. I'll make sure he knows this " Whatever happened to Austin and Sara, that's right Austin and Ally..."  
Even though i hate him... I will never forget him.

The end

Sorry that it was short, this idea came to me when i was thinking about what I'm going through with my guy friend. ( Btw he is not a pop star nor did he move) hes in a band he made up called synthesized. like in the story he hardly has ANY time for me...I love austin and ally and AUSLLY :3

REVEIW 3 


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Austin

Heyy SyaoranLover5000 here i decided to write a second chapter hope you guys like it...

I've had enough of hearing about him, Austin did this, Austin did that. Well I'll tell you this much...I'm going put and hunting him down. He told me where he was moving to, Miami, so I bought a plane ticket, with the help of my mom, and got on a plane...straight to Maimi...

The first place I thought I should look, was a big public place so I checked out the Miami Mall...I went to the food court to get something to eat I was starving after the long flight...( Don't me started about the airplane food...yuk ).  
I was in line when a tall orange haired teen bumped into me..." Sorry," He stated. "...but have you seen a kangaroo by any chance." I shook my head, " I don't think so...". " Sorry for bothering you." After hesaid that he ran off.

Werid kid...anyway...after I ate iI headed to the mall's music store...and decided to asked the music locals if they knew where Austin lived...( Well that kinda sounds stalkerish...)...but whatever.

First, I wanted to asked the clerk.

She was turned around so I rung the bell to get her attention. She turned around and something in me snapped...She looked...fimilar...

" Welcome to Sonic Boom how may I help you."

Again, so sorry for short chapter. I decided that im going to make another chapter after this one...BTW thanx bubba for your help

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT... 


	3. Chapter 3:Does He Remember?

Heyy Syaoranlover5000 here this is the last chapter unless i get anymore ideas...enjoy

Previously on No Time.

" Welcome to Sonic Boom how may I help you. "

Sara's POV

" Hello...umm by any chance do you know wher Mr, Austin Moon lives." I asked. " Yea, I'm his partner Ally..." I cut her off... " Wait what did you just say..." She looked at me confuzed. " I'm Ally..his partner." I knew she looked familar... " *cough* so you were saying..." She gave me the directions and just as I was about to leave she stopped me..." Wait why did you need to know where he lived..." I smiled and replied. " I'm a friend of his...an old friend of his..."

Ally's POV

When she left i texted Austin.

Ally:Austin, there was some girl here who knew you.

Austin: Huh? the only girl I'm friends with is you

Ally: All I know is she's on her way to your house

Austin:?

Sara's POV

As I followed the directions, I thought...What if he doesn't remember me...or doesnt reconized me but It was worth a try...I found his house...I gulped...and remembered I should be angery at him and rang the door bell. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes opened the door... by the look in her eyes I knew she reconized me. " Hi Sara, thought i would never get to see you again."

" Heyy Mrs. Moon, is Austin here." I asked. " No he's out doing something...he should be back soon, you can come in if you like." I stepped and sat on the couch..." I have a question...does Austin still remember me?..."

Austin's POV

I was running as fast as I could from Dez's house which was a good three blocks away from my house...who was this girl...what did she want...and do i even know her?"

Sara's POV

" I'm sad to say this but no..." My heart stung. " ohhh..." I replied... " Maybe when he sees you he'll reconize you." his mom said smiling." I hope so..." all of a sudden the front door opened and shut. Austin stood there with his head down trying to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw me..and he mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide with shock..." Sara..."

Nope another cliff hanger :)

Next chapter will be the last...most likely tee-hee

REVIEW :D 


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Heyy Syaoranlover5000 here sorry I kinda had writers block and I put up that it would be up...I learned a lesson " Don't keep promises you can't keep" maybe Austin might learn that.

Anyway...

Enjoy the story.

Previously on No Time...

Austin stood there with his head down trying to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw me,..and his mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide with shock..." Sara..."

He remembers...why did his mom say he didn't.

Austin's POV.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks...What was Sara doing here, my childhood friend, then another ton of bricks hit me...she is angry that I didn't keep my promise...well heres the truth I lost her phone number when I got on the plane I tryed finding it but never did, plus my cell-phone was broken. The only thing I truly regret is ever forgeting her.

" Sara...I'm really sorry I forgot you." I said sadly. " Then why didn't you call?" She asked me. I told her what happened and she didn't seem angery anymore. " Ohhhh" she said. I streched out my arms welcoming a hug.

Sara POV

I hugged him. " I can't wait to introduce you to my other friends." he chuckled.  
" Yup aLOT of catching up to do." I laughed.

At the mall

He introduced me to Dez first. " Hey your the kid that asked me if i saw a kangaroo." I said. " You lost the Kangaroo again." Austin complained. " Heh...I wouldn't say that..." Dez went running after the kangaroo with a net that came out of his back pack..." Come back here! You stupid Kangaroo!"

" Yup, Dez can be REALLY strange." Austin laughed. Next was Trish, she seemed to take a liking into me talking about make up, shoesand even some guy she liked. Then some man from one of the stores in the mall yelled at Trish for not working. " Got to go..." she said, " but I'll be back after I get fired."

Last was Ally,

We walked into Sonic Boom and she was on the counter writing her heart out in a book. "Heyy Austin." she said not even once taking her eyes off of the book. " I got someone you've got to meet." Austin said pushing me towards the counter. She closed her book and looked at me. " Heyy I'm ally...I remember you from this afternoon." she held out her hand for me to to shake...

I hesitated...

This was the girl I keeped blaming for over three years for practicly stealing Austin from me...But that was then...this is now...I shook her hand. " My names Sara." I said. " Ohh ya I need to ask you a question." Austin asked. " Why did you go through all this trouble to come find me." I smirked, if I told him the real reason then he would know...that I love him. " Your my friend you goofball I would go any where to find you." I said ruffling up his hair.

The End...or is it?

Yes, you guessed it a SEQUEL...I don't know I'm going to figure some things out...tell me in a review if you want a sequel. By the way, this whole thing was inspired by the guy friend I like. Ya..know the one i was talking bout in chapter 1...I just realized what if he's reading this...

OHHH WELLLL

REVIEW :3 


End file.
